1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of the ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). Also, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of the pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
Conventional optical systems of portable electronic devices usually adopt two-lens structure as main structure. However, since the pixel of the portable electronic devices continuously increase, and more end-users are demanding for cameras having large aperture, which is equipped with functionalities such as low light mode or night mode. The conventional optical image capturing systems may not be sufficient to meet those advanced photography requirements.
Therefore, it is an important issue about how to effectively increase the amount of light admitted into the optical image capturing system and further elevate the image quality thereof.